12 Days of Christmas
by animeroxursox
Summary: Alfred receives an interesting gift, and he and his friends spend most of their lunch trying to figure out who gave it to hime. UsUk, yaoi, Human names used. Merry Christmas!


**I don't own**

Alfred opened his locker subconciously. _Twelve days until Winter break...God, I can't wait!_, he thought. He reached for his math textbook, and instead put his hand in a... tree.A really small tree. And a bunch of feathers_...is that a partridge?! _He looked around hoping no one saw. Then the partridge flew out... causing most of the people to stare at him. Cheeks blushing, he took out his math textbook. A note fluttered out, and he stashed it quickly into his bookbag.

~Hetalia~

Alfred had finished his math assignment way before anyone else. He was secretly a math nerd, but don't tell anyone that. His mind wandered to that little gift an unkown someone left in his locker. He decided to read the note that was left for him.

It read:

_On the first day of Christmas_

_my true love gave to me_

_a partridge in a pear tree_

_~Iggy_

Alfred read the note over and over. He had heard these words somewhere, but where? What did they mean by true love? He may have been popular, but he wasn't anything special! It was probably some prank.

Unknown to Alfred, a pair of emerald eyes were burning a hole in the back of his head. They were dismissed to lunch, and Alfred gathered his stuff to meet his friends at lunch.

~Hetalia~

"_Ciao_ Alfie!" Feliciano said. The Italian was halfway through is pile of pasta, and not even a quarter of the period was over. "What happened with your locker?"

Alfred blushed. "Well...um...er..."

"Ohonhonhonhon! It seems _mon petit_ Alfie has a secret admirer!" Francis said, a bit loud. Of course Francis would suspect that (even if it was true).

"Did I hear secret admirer?" Gilbert said, sliding into the seat next to Francis, Antonio taking the one on the other side. "Oh, about that little show Alfred's locker had?"

Alfred put his head in his hands. it seemed that everyone knew. He just wanted few people to know.

"Hey, did your admirer leave a note?" Antonio asked?

Alfred instinctively put a hand on his bag, alerting the Bad Touch Trio. Yes, they called themselves that, for reasons they never disclosed. Francis and Antonio exchanged glances, and then excahnged glances with Gilbert. Gibert lunged for the bookbag, grabbing it at the same time as Alfred. He accidentally pulled the zipper and everything flew out. The note landed near someone's feet.

"Oh _hola_, Arthur, I was wondering if I could read the note, _mi amigo_." Antonio said.

Arthur looked from Alfred, who was scrambling around, gathering his books, Feliciano and Ludwig helping him, and Lovino smirking into his tomato.

"No, you cannot. I believe this note belongs to Alfred, so I will give it to Alfred."

Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"_Puta_..." he muttered. Arthur walked over to Alfred, who just sat back down. He handed him his note.

"Oh thanks Artie." he said, ignoring Arthur's spluttering at his nickname.

"Why don't you sit with us?"

"Oh..well..um..."

"Pretty please~" Alfred pouted, and looked at Arthur through his eyelashes.

"Oh fine!" Alfred patted the seat next to him. He had yet to find someone who couldn't say no to his patented puppy dog look (Besides Lovino; Only Feliciano could get him to do things he wanted, and sometimes Antonio).

Arthur slid in, and placed his lunch tray on the table. He didn't really like sitting around Francis. That guy knew how to get on his nerves. He prefered sitting with Kiku.

"Hey guys!" a Hungarian accented voice called out. Alfred groaned and dropped his head in his hands. Elizaveta Hèdèrvàry was a yaoi fangirl. She probably heard about his locker problem, and would suggest that his so called "secret admirer" is a guy. The irony is that all of Alfred's are gay or bisexual. So, as a yaoi fangirl, she naturally hung out with them a lot.

"D'ya think your secret admirer is a guy?"

"Well, according to this note..." She held up the same crinkled note that the Bad Touch Trio fought for.

"Liza! Where-How did you get that?" Alfred said, blushing.

"You left your bookbag pocket open"

Arthur sat there watching, laughing internally. "Let me read it out loud" he said, reaching out for it. "To get this over with"

"Ve~! That sounds like a good idea, right, Luddy?" He asked the German who had been reading the whole time.

"What? Oh,_Ja_." He said, returning to his book.

Arthur read it, trying to ignore the persistent Frenchman leaning over his shoulder.

"I wonder who this Iggy is. Whoever it is, I bet it's a guy!" Elizaveta said.

"For the last time, Liza, it could be a girl! I don't neccesarily need to like whoever it is!"

"Buzzkill" she muttered.

"Let's google it!" Antonio said. "Google can answer (most) of your weirdest unsolved mysteries!"

"That's one of the stupidest statements I ever heard, tomato bastard."

"But it's still true!"

Lovino just sighed and involuntarily snuggled into his boyfriend's embrace.

"Aha! My Google results have a bunch of things about this guy named Iggy Pop, some punk dude." Alfred called out. Everyone turned to Arthur.

"Just because in 8th grade I was a punk doesn't mean it's me!" he protested. Francis raised an eyebrow, clearly not believing him.

"Ve~! Maybe it's short for something!" Feliciano put in, surprising everyone, considering how quiet he was this lunch period.

"_Konnichiwa_ everyone. I hope i'm not interrupting, but I heard you needed help with something." Kiku said from behind Alfred, scaring the living daylights out of him.

"Eek! Oh, er, hi, Kiku" he said. "We were just wondering what Iggy could stand for."

"Hmm. Well, in my native language, Japanese, _Igirisu_ is Japanese for England." he said. Once again, all gazes were directed at Arthur.

"Why the bloody hell are you looking at me! Just because I'm British doesn't mean it's me..." he started rambling.

Alfred grabbed his wrist, effectively shutting up the Briton. he leaned in and whispered "It's alright, I like you too." Arthur blushed the brightest red Alfred had ever seen.

Elizaveta had conveniently heard, and spread the word. "Yay! Ve~, now Alfred and Arthur are happy!" Feliciano said.

Arthur and Alfred were oblivious to the chatter around them. They were lost in each other's eyes.

"And I never got to give you the rest of your presents." Arthur said leaning towards Alfred.

"Oh? There was more presents?" Alfred said, also leaning foward for a kiss. Lips connected, both of them were lost in each other, ignoring Francis's annoying laugh, the _click_ing sound of Kiku'scamera, and Elizaveta's scream of "YAOI!"

**Voila! This is my Christmas present to you guys, and also what I was doing when i was supposed to be writing the second chapter of **_**Hetalia Secondary School**_**.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
